


重要的伤痕

by Lynx219



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Auras, M/M, Scars
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当克拉克看着布鲁斯的伤疤时，他看到的比大多数人要多。</p>
            </blockquote>





	重要的伤痕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Scars That Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219067) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



克拉克触摸着布鲁斯的伤痕。

不是他身体上的那些，任何一双眼睛都可以看到的那些：不是那些最近的化学烧伤留下的细小白斑，不是他后背下方那道微笑噩梦般的弧。甚至不是那道离股动脉才几英寸远的新鲜撕裂伤口。

克拉克触摸的是那些重要的伤痕。

大多数人的灵光都是明亮，闪耀的乳白色光芒漩涡。当克拉克展开他内心的视野，他能看见它们如珍珠般闪耀，清晰而神圣。

布鲁斯的灵光是不同的：不规则，像破碎的窗户一般遍布裂痕，就好像一个被补起太多次的珍贵花瓶。有些伤很深，边缘破裂，多年前在一个沙漠中由撬棍造成的伤口依然渗着苦痛。其他的，更加数量众多的，就好像被纸割出的伤口那样细小：错过的机会，不假思索的言辞，构成生活的那些小懊悔。

大多数都小而深。克拉克能看见每一个伤口后面的故事。这一个——他轻柔地扫过它——是一个太晚被找到的小男孩。这一个是从希望落入绝望，然后被遗忘的人。哥谭每个布鲁斯感到他辜负了的生命，每一个他没能及时触到的灵魂都留下了印记。

就像维克多·扎撒斯把杀戮记录在他的身体上，蝙蝠侠把每一次的失去记录在他的灵魂上。

大多数的灵光的都美丽、轻灵、珍贵而值得珍藏。布鲁斯的已经超越了美，变成了其他的什么东西，某种每次克拉克敢于睁开双眼去 _看_ 的时候让他颤抖的东西。布鲁斯以让人难以忍受的优雅穿戴着他伤痕累累的破碎灵光，并因此而完整。

克拉克能看见让他充满了敬畏的感激。

其他人看不见让他充满了悲哀。

而布鲁斯自己看不见……

在早晨的灰蒙光线中克拉克用温柔的双手长时间地触摸布鲁斯的伤痕，专注于悲伤的喜悦。


End file.
